How Allegiant Should Have Ended
by Kaytie Wat
Summary: "No, my dear child, your life is only beginning, but it will be tough at first and there will be many hard times. Remember this Beatrice, when bad things happen good things always come out of it, just be brave" she says as she strokes my hair with her hand. "Goodbye my dear child". This is an Alternate Ending of Allegiant where Tris Miraculously survives.
1. Chapter 1

**Alternate Ending for Allegiant**

**Tris**

That's when I see her, my mother.

She kneels next to me and places her cool hand on my shoulder.

"Hello Beatrice." She says with a smile on her face.

"Am I done yet?" I ask, not knowing if I actually said it or I think it and she hears it.

"No, my dear child, your life is only beginning, but it will be tough at first and there will be many hard times. Remember this Beatrice, when bad things happen good things always come out of it, just be brave" she says as she strokes my hair with her hand. "Goodbye my dear child"

"Mum, don't leave me again" I scream.

"Be brave, Beatrice" she says as she slowly vanishes. Then everything went blank.

I have to be brave for her, for Tobias, Christina and Caleb.

**Tobias**

"Where is everyone?" Amar says as we walked through the security checkpoint without stopping, that's when I see Cara. Her face is badly bruised and there's also a bruise around her head, but that's not why I so worried. It's the look on her face that makes me concerned.

"What is it, where's Tris?" I ask.

"Tr Tris went to the weapons lab instead of Caleb, she had survived the death serum, but she was shot. And she is in hospital in a critical condition; she only got a 20 percent chance of survival. I'm sorry Tobias."

Usually I'm able to tell if someone is lying, and this must be a lie because I know Tris is a smart girl and wouldn't get herself shot.

"No" Christina says "this must be one big mistake."

Cara then broke out in tears.

That is when I realize; my selfless Tris would go into the weapons lab instead on Caleb.

Christian yelled something that I can't work out and everything becomes blurry as my eyes are full of tears.

Christina grabs my hand and takes me down the hall until we are in a hospital room, where I see the most beautiful person in the world.

Tris.

**Tobias**

When I first saw Tris, all I first saw was a grey blur. She was very small, very thin and plain as well, except she jumped first.

Even I didn't jump first, no transfer jumps first not even an Erudite.

But that wasn't the first time I saw her, I remember seeing her at my mother's false funeral and walked past her in the Abnegation sector.

I don't think anyone saw Tris for who she really was until she jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias**

"Tobias, Tobias, Tobias" says Tris. She is right in front of me again, but every time I get close to her she moves again through the dauntless headquarters further away from me. Suddenly she changes to Marcus.

"This is for your own good, Tobias" he says as he unwinds his belt.

Suddenly I wake up. I had the same dream again, I been having the same dream this last week ever since she was shot, but this time it's different. She was calling my name. I must go see Tris.

I see Caleb lift up his head as I open the door to Tris's room. Caleb looks like a wreck; his hair looks like a birds nest, his clothes are crushed and he smells like BO.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"She's my sister I have every right to be here," he replies.

"It's your fault she's here, you know that don't you".

"I know, I'm so sorry," he looks down at the ground. I started to walk back to my room.

"Wait, Tobias!" Caleb yells as I opened the door.

"What?" I say

"Tris told me to tell you if she didn't survive to tell she didn't want to leave you," he says. I felt tears starting to stir in my eyes again.

"Why did she go instead of you?" I ask

"I think you know the answer to that one," he replies. Of cause I do it's because she loves him.

"How is she then?"

"The doctor says if she survives tonight she will have a 50 percent chance of survival as long as she wakes up from this coma."

I hope she wakes up, no she will wake up. I know she will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Four**

'Ready?' I ask Zeke as he held Uriah's ashes in his hand over the chasm in the Dauntless compound.

'Yes, I am' replies Zeke, as he scattered Uriah's ashes into the Chasm. Uriah passed away two weeks away ago a couple of days after Tris was injured. 'For Uriah the Brave!' Zeke yells.

'For Zeke the brave' everyone yells as the words bounce into the chasm.

'You realise we will have to let Tris go soon if she doesn't wake up' Christian tells me sadly.

'Mmm' I reply

'You really think Tris will wake up don't you?' she says. Of cause Tris will wake up she is a strong person, I remember when she jumped on the train that night even though Eric kicked her out of Dauntless, and she still went despite that, my beautiful Tris.

'Yes, she will, she is a strong person' I reply.

'Okay then, if you think so' she say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris**

I wake up in a white room feeling sore all over and I feel like screaming in pain, but I don't. That's when I see him. My brother. He looks as if he hasn't had a bath in weeks and he appears to be depressed.

"Caleb, where's Four?" I try to say but all that comes out of my mouth is a whisper.

"Tris, you're okay" my brother says as he looks up at me with tears in his eyes. "I'll go get him" he says as he quickly exits the room.

**Tobias**

"Tobias, it's Tris" Caleb says as he runs into my room.

"What's wrong" I say. I hope she's okay. No, she is okay. I know she is.

"She's awake" Caleb says with tears in his eyes. Without a seconds thought I run out of the room and down the corridor to the hospital, I run that fast that I almost run into the door of Tris's room.

**Tris**

There he is the only person in the world I truly care about. Tobias. He walks into my room and sits next my bed on the chair.

"How are you, Tris" Tobias says casually.

"My head hurts" I whisper.

"Of cause your head hurts, David shot you in your head" he says. I smile as he leans in and kisses me on my forehead, which sends a surge of pain through my body. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you".

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're here with me" I struggle to say through the pain.

"Tris please promise you'll never try to leave me again" Tobias says with tears in his eyes.

"As long as you do the same" I say with a smile on my face. "I love you, Tobias".

"I love you too, Beatrice" he says as I close my eyes and I go back to sleep.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Tris**

"Natalia Eaton" Evelyn the leader of the workers faction said after the Amity boy sat down. I watch the short, dark haired, dauntless girl walk up to the 5 bowls at the choosing ceremony. Evelyn hands her a knife and smiles, the girl looks up at her with her green eyes. The girl looks at the flames of dauntless, but then she turns to the stones of Abnegation and walks over to the bowl and places her hand over the bowl and a drip of blood falls down onto the stones. She turns around and looks at me with her green eyes, I smile at her. I always knew she would choose Abnegation she is too selfless to be in Dauntless and she isn't crazier enough either.

I remember when my first child Andrew, the girl's older brother put his hand over the empty bowl of The Workers it all came to a shock to all of us, we were all sure he would stay in Dauntless, but I my older brother Caleb also surprised us all as well.

After the war they started a new faction, The Workers. The Workers is a faction that is specifically meant for Divergents. The workers do all of the jobs the Factionless did except they have proper living condition and are treated like a normal person. There are no longer any Factionless in our city, the Factionless had a chose to either join another faction or they could live in the world at the outside, the other factions also had this chose as well. About 20 percent of the population decided to live in the outside, but Tobias and I decided to stay. Besides this there hasn't been many changes in our society, the government is now run by 5 representatives from each faction instead of just Abnegation, but Abnegation still has the final say about things but this isn't much of an issue.

Tobias now works as one of the leaders of Dauntless, but he still works in the control room as well. As for myself I'm one of the dauntless instructors, but when I'm not doing that I assist Tobias or stay at home and chase after our children all day. As well as Natalia and Andrew, Tobias and I have two twin daughters Marilyn and Abigail who are both 12 years old.

"Ethan, Prior" Evelyn says as the tall, dark-blonde haired boy walks up to the bowls, he looks up at my brother Caleb, my sister in law Cara and at his 5 year old sister Maria. He then walks over to the water of Erudite, but shakes his head and quickly, walks over to the flames of Dauntless and places his hands over it. He looks at me as he quickly rushes over to a sit in Dauntless. My brother who is sitting with Erudite exchanges a look at me. He looks like he going to have a heart attack, he obviously wasn't expecting that to happen. Cara just smiles and places her hand on Caleb's shoulder, while trying to comfort Maria who looks like she is going to cry.

It's funny how people can surprise you in this world. I can remember when Caleb chose Erudite 21 years ago it all came to us as a surprise. My mother's bravery also surprised me some months after that event. But we also surprise ourselves at times. I surprised myself when I came up top in the third stage of initiation training; I never expected that, I didn't even think I'd survive the first stage of initiation. Life is full of surprises and things you don't expect. If there is one thing I learnt from this is that you must expect the unexpected. I've also learnt that life can damage us, it can hurt us, changes us for good or for the worst and it can also surprise you when you least expect. To get through life we must be brave, I learnt this from something my mother once told me when I was still a teenager. I told my daughter the same thing this morning as I was taking her to the ceremony.

I also told her something my brother told me before it came our time to choose our future. That 'we should think of our family, but we should also think of ourselves'.


End file.
